helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Lynna's Ball
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Barbalius will also attend th ball held by Lynna. What will happen at the ball? Objective Beat Lynna at the Beauty Contest and eavesdrop intels. Rewards EXP +31 700 Diamond +50 Frostcrystal Necklace x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Lawrence entitled "Lawrence's Letter" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, I suppose you didn't expect a letter from me. I didn't think that I would sit under the lamp and write to you one day either. To be fair, you have an outstanding appearance, elegant manners, warm smiles and beautiful blue eyes. Although I hate to admit that, but... You do have whatever it takes to be a popular lady. You deserve your popularity. But no matter how many men's hearts you are taking, or will take. I can swear with my life to the goddess that there's at least one heart that will never belong to you. No matter how you use your pretentious charm and sentimental words. This heart will never pulse for you, even if only for a second. However, if only another lady speaks. No, with just one look, or a sigh, she can drive this heart to do anything, even if it's to go through fire and water. As long as this heart beats, it belongs to that lady. You can't contaminate its integrity. I will never let you do that. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Hmm... Eliza: Is the tea tasty? Magda: ...Very different. It's bitter and sweet. Eliza: That's right. Mandaria people don't like it full of sweetness. They prefer some bitterness before pleasure. Magda: (Nodding) I see... (Mom asked me not to get involved in the matter from last time... But I feel uneasy no matter what...) Mom, about Duke Olineaux... Eliza: (Put down her cup) Magda. Magda: I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again. Eliza: Dress yourself up for the ball tonight. Magda: A ball? Eliza: This is the invitation from Lady Lynna, especially inviting you to the ball. Magda: Miss Lynna invited me? It feels... Eliza: On the invitation a line is obviously sketched by golden powder? Envoy Barbalius will also be in the ball. Magda: Envoy Barbalius? Mom, I don't understand... Eliza: This is not a kind invitation. Lady Lynna wants to embarrass you in the ball. Magda: But... Why does Miss lynna hate on me? Err... I mean... Especially recently... Eliza: Have you forgotten how popular the envoy of Lionheart Kingdom is among girls? Magda: You mean...... Lady Lynna's hostility against me is because of Mr. Barbalius? Eliza: Yes. Magda: Should I give her the impression of weakness? After all, Miss Lynna is a member of the Jorcastle Family... Eliza: Losing to a rival on purpose is the most awful disrespect. Don't you think Miss Lynna could tell? Showing weakness is the privilege of the strong. Showing weakness means that you think your opponent is weaker that you. It is the biggest insult you can give to your opponent. Gracefully displaying your etiquette without infuriating them is what you should do. Magda: What mom said really makes sense...... I understand...... I won't lose in the ball tonight. Story Chat 2 Lawrence: Miss Lynna, the broke, shabby noble is over there. Lynna: You shall not call her a noble! She is not worthy! Lawrence: You are absolutely right, my lady. She's having a pleasant chat with Barbalius. Should we get there now? Lynna: Let's go. I'll defeat her right in front of Mr. Barbalius. Magda: Lord Envoy, you just mentioned... Lynna: Pardon me~ For Jorcastles, it is an honor to have Lady Ellenstein in the ball. By the way, the pattern on your dress...... Magda: Hm...? : Story Root 2 : Lawrence: I knew Miss Lynna is the most glittering! : Lynna: He-heh... Ha-hah... *cough* Sorry I forgot myself... : Lawrence: Envoy Barbalius, Duchess Jorcastle would love to see you. This way, please. : Barbalius: Excuse me, Lady Ellenstein. Sir, please lead the way. : Magda: ... : Lynna: What are you looking at? Mr. Barbalius is gone. You loser! Get lost. Ha-hah! : Magda: (...I better leave.) : Ends Story Root 1 Lynna: ... Lawrence: *cough* Miss Lynna, let's go there. I saw some flowers in the garden... Lynna: Humph! Lawrence: Miss Lynna, wait for me! Magda: (Miss Lynna had tears in her eyes. I've never seen her like this...) Barbalius: Where have we been, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: Err... I suddenly remember there's some urgent matter I must attend. Excuse me. Could we continue some other day? Barbalius: Fine. By the way, Miss Lynna is going that way... Magda: Em? Barbalius: How can a gentleman bear seeing a cute lady in sadness without doing anything? Yet, chasing rashly is not a gentleman behavior, neither. If another cute lady could stand out on the occasion...... you are quite considerate, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Thank you, Mr. Barbalius! Barbalius: Hehe~ Next time I won't let you slip away so easily. Magda: Miss Lynna is gone... Wander around at the ball and see what happens. Story Chat 3 Lawrence: Miss Lynna! Lynna: ...How embarrassing! Watched by so many people...... so embarrassing! Lawrence: Miss Lynna, please don't cry... Lynna: Lawrence, you also think I am over-confident, don't you? Don't you!? Lawrence: ... Lynna: You need not answer me! I know you think exactly the same as the others do! I knew it...... I knew it...... sobbing...... Lawrence: ......That's really not so. Lynna: What? Lawrence: Miss Lynna is the most beautiful, most glittering lady in this world. No one is better than you. They don't even deserve to kiss your feet! Lynna: Including that Magda? Lawrence: Sure enough, those people don't even deserve to directly admire your beauty. Why should you care about that? Lynna: You are right but Envoy Barbalius saw everything. Lawrence: Miss Lynna, do you really... Really like Envoy Barbalius? Lynna: ...Humph! Listen, Lawrence, these words I will tell you and only you. You can't tell anyone else! Lawrence: Yes. I'm all ears. Lynna: It doesn't matter I like him or not but he must like me! I don't know if I like him yet but I do enjoy standing next to him with all the eyes on me not that broke girl! Magda: ... Lawrence: I see... My lady, I won't tell anyone. You always have the first place in my heart. Lynna: Fine. I'm okay now. Let's go back. How do I look? Lawrence: You are perfect, my lady. Magda: (They are coming...... I should leave now.) Juven: My beautiful eyas is flying away? Magda: Ehhh? When did you-- Juven: Shush... Don't get caught. Magda: Did you hear everything? Juven: Ah-ha-haha. Don't you know this is the best spot to enjoy the moon? Especially when there is a lady by the door... This is beautiful like an oil painting. Magda: ... Juven: Oh~ Lady Lynna is coming. Although it's hard to say, I have to take my leave now. Farewell, Eyas. Magda: (The Viscount is always so mysterious!) Story Chat 4 Eliza: Magda, I've heard about it. Well done. Magda: Yeah... I won... Eliza: ......Something is bothering you? Say it. Magda: I...... find some people are not who they appear to be...... (better not to tell mom what I eavesdropped.) Eliza: Socializing without masks would get you devoured by others, meats with bones. Don't think too much, Magda. You still have a lot of things to deal with! Magda: You are right. (Am I also wearing a mask dealing with people?) (However, Miss Lynna... I think... Sigh...) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 3